


[Podfic] Totally Fucking Enlightened by LolaFiest

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Totally Fucking Enlightened by LolaFiest</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Totally Fucking Enlightened by LolaFiest

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's note: So, just to be upfront, in the point of full disclosure the only stories that make me cry (typically) are stories about parents loosing children or children loosing parents, particularly when the focus is on mothers. Stories that make me think about any potential of loosing my mother can make me cry. So when Stiles is crying in this podfic, I sorta just went with it. I have no idea if this reads or not to people who did not record it themselves and therefore don't know this fact, but if you're someone for whom the sound of crying/someone crying makes you cry, be forewarned. I also cry when other people are crying, sometimes, and managed to make myself start tearing up on the bus editing this because the plot and the sound of crying. So yeah, just a heads up if that's a problem for you.

**Title** : Totally Fucking Enlightened  
 **Author** : Lolafiest  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Character** : Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Stiles is in the sparse woods on the slope beside Beacon Hills Cemetery, which wasn’t where Scott said he’d be at all, which is why it takes Derek an hour and a half to find him by following the grease-boy-whiskey scent of the Jeep’s meandering path.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/485588)  
**Length** 0:21:18  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Totally%20Fucking%20Enlightened%20by%20LolaFeist.mp3)


End file.
